


The One Where Harvey Wants To Ask The Farmer To Dance

by StrugglingWriter



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, No Angst, at least i didn't think it was angsty, just a bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingWriter/pseuds/StrugglingWriter
Summary: Harvey wants to ask the farmer to dance with him at the Flower Dance. He convinces himself that she likes Sebastian, so Maru takes matters into her own hands.did you notice my Friends reference in the title?  ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)**edited a bit to make it better





	The One Where Harvey Wants To Ask The Farmer To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for wanting to read this! My tumblr used to be strugglingwriter, but im in the process of moving to my new url: WriteMomma.
> 
> im not a mom.
> 
> actually, im your mom.
> 
> i love you child

The 24th of Spring. The entire town was gathered in the Cindersnap forest, chatting with their friends and potential dance partners.

“Are you going to dance with anyone, Penny?” Maru asked before taking a sip of her lemonade. 

“I’m not sure. I thought Sam was going to ask me, but he hasn't even looked my way.” Penny said.

Harvey stood between the girls, not listening to a single word they were saying. All he could focus on was Sebastian chatting up (Y/N) across the fairground. His hands tensed as he watched (Y/N) laugh at something he said. He wanted nothing more than to walk over there and ask her to be his dance partner, but that kind of confidence was not something Harvey possessed.

“Who’re you dancing with, Harvey?” Maru looked up at Harvey and followed his line of sight. Of course, he was staring at (Y/N).

“Harvey?”

He didn’t respond.

“Harvey!” Maru punched his shoulder and Harvey’s attention snapped back to his two friends.

Penny laughed and looked over at (Y/N).

“You should ask her to dance with you.” She said.

“Why? She’s already going to dance with Sebastian, obviously.” Harvey looked off into the distance and dug his hands into his pockets, suddenly feeling quite hot in his usual green blazer.

“I thought he was interested in Abigail.” Penny looked over at Abby, who was standing near the food table, drinking her third glass of punch, and looking very disinterested with the whole festival.

“He _is_ interested in Abby and I'm sure (Y/N) wouldn’t say yes if Sebastian asked, anyway.” Maru said and looked sternly at Harvey. “Stop torturing yourself and ask her before it's too late.”

“I’ll do it when they're finished, even if he’s not going to ask her, they’re still having a conversation. I don’t want to be rude.” Harvey said sheepishly.

“For Yoba's sake” Maru pushed her cup into Penny's hands and strode over to (Y/N) and Sebastian.

“Maru, wait. Wait!” Harvey tried to stop her, but he didn't want to make a scene and cause more embarrassment than what was about to happen. He cringed, dreading what she must be saying to them.

“I spiked the punch.” Maru told Sebastian, jabbing a thumb over where Abby was standing.

“Oh, sweet. You want some, (Y/N)?” Sebastian asked.

She politely declined and he walked away.

“I think you should talk to Harvey.” Maru said.

(Y/N) looked over Maru's shoulder at Harvey, who was doing his best to look occupied with anything at all.

“Oh, alright.” (Y/N) walked over to Harvey with Maru and smiled at him.

"Hey, Maru said I should talk to you."

Harvey could feel his heart race and his cheeks burn. He tried to calm himself, but he could only focus on how soft her lips looked and how her cheeks had a slight burn from being out in the sun too long. And how he was going to reject him.

“Oh! Well, yes, I had something to ask you.” Harvey cleared his throat and looked down at his green loafers.

“I was going to ask you something too, actually” (Y/N) giggled and tilted her head to look at Harvey’s face.

He looked up from his shoes at her.

“Yes?” Harvey’s heart beat out of his chest. Maybe this was his moment. Maybe she was going to confess her love for him and he wouldn't have to face the fear of rejection that had been running around in his brain for months.

“Do you remember when my next appointment is? I forgot to write it down.”

Penny tried to suppress a smile. Maru covered her face with her hand. Harvey’s deflated and he looked at her incredulously.

“Seriously?” He asked.

“No, I'm joking. Would you be my dance partner?”

Harvey grinned and let out a relieved sigh.

“Of course, (Y/N).”


End file.
